storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Douglas and Oliver
|season=EF |number=74 |season_no=EF.15 |image1=File:DouglasandOliver1.PNG |imagewidth= |released=22nd September 2018 |writer=Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, & David Mitton Jacobacranmer |previous= |next= }} is the fifteenth episode of the miniseries. Plot One day, Edward was talking to Trevor, when Douglas puffed by. He was pulling a long train of heavy coal cars. “Come on, Edward. Stop gossiping in the sun when there's work to be done,” he said. This made Edward cross. Later, Edward spoke to Douglas by the coal hopper. “Trevor and I are old friends. And you and he have something in common.” “We do,” quizzed Douglas, “And what would that be?” “Scrap,” said Edward quietly. Douglas gasped. “Don't mention that word. It makes me wheels wobble.” “It does the same to Trevor,” replied Edward, “He was being sent to the scrapyard, but the Vicar and I saved him, and now he's Really Useful again. All the same, Sir Topham Hatt does need another steam engine around here.” “Aye, he does. And quickly.” That night, Douglas was still working. He was taking a goods train to a faraway part of the Island where only the diesels worked. He was just getting ready to return home when he heard a hissing noise. “That sounds like a steam engine,” he thought. The sound came again. “Who's there?” asked Douglas. A whisper came. “Are you one of Sir Topham Hatt’s engines?” “Aye, and proud of it.” “Well, I'm Oliver. I'm here with my brakevan, Toad. We've run out of coal and have no more steam.” “But what are you doin’?” asked Douglas. “Escaping,” replied Oliver. “From what?” “Scrap.” Douglas shivered. Then, he remembered Edward's story about saving Trevor. “I'll be glad to help you,” said Douglas, “But it'll have to look as though you're heading for scrap and I'm taking you away.” The drivers and firemen all agreed to help too. Everyone worked fast. “Nae time to turn ‘round. I'll run tender first. Come on.” They were almost out of the station when they were stopped. “Aha!” exclaimed the foreman, “A Great Western Engine, and a brakevan, too. You can't take these.” “but they're all for us,” said Douglas’ driver, “See for yourself.” The foreman looked all over Oliver and Toad. “Seems in order,” said the foreman, “Right away guard.” And Douglas puffed away with Oliver and Toad. “That was a near thing,” said Douglas. “We've had worse,” smiled Oliver. And they forged ahead. It was daylight when their journey ended. “We're home!” shouted Douglas. “Shh,” said Douglas’ driver, “There are the Works, we'll find a place for Oliver.” “Goodbye. Thank you,” said Oliver. And Douglas puffed away. The next day, Douglas told the other engines about Oliver. “Sir Topham Hatt will have to know,” said James. “Douglas should tell him at once,” added Gordon. “Well, here he is,” said Thomas. “Now what's this all about?” said Sir Topham Hatt. “Beg, pardon, Sir,” said Duck, “But we do need another engine.” “Yes, Sir,” ventured Gordon, “A steam engine, Sir.” “Well, unless one is saved from scrap,” said Sir Topham Hatt, “There's little hope.” “But, Sir, one has,” said Douglas. “Yes, and thanks to you Douglas, he is now being mended at our works. Oliver is just what we need for Duck’s Branch Line.” Everyone cheered. [Thomas, Henry, Gordon, James, Duck, and Douglas’ whistles are heard.] Now, Oliver and Toad are mended, and painted in full Great Western colours. Duck and Oliver enjoy their branch line. Others joked at first and called it “The Little Western”, but Duck and Oliver were delighted. So, The Little Western it will always be. Characters * * * * * * * * Sir Topham Hatt * Toad * Trevor * * * Diesel * * Mavis * Jem Cole * The Vicar of Wellsworth Locations * Wellsworth * Tidmouth * Tidmouth Sheds * Ffarquhar Sheds * The Works * Shunting Yards * Vicarstown Goods Depot Trivia *This episode is an adpatation of the third season episode, Escape. Category:Episodes Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Engine Friends Category:Episodes About Oliver Category:Episodes About Donald and Douglas Category:Miniseries Episodes Category:Stories From Sodor Category:Completed Episodes